


"Your OTP getting caught making out." - kind of

by huliq



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huliq/pseuds/huliq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takachii have some quality time in the HSJ dressing room, until....</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Your OTP getting caught making out." - kind of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kakonotobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakonotobira/gifts).



> (based on an OTP bot tweet)

„Hey, Yuya!“ He heard Chinen call. Takaki had been deep in thought and was very confused when he heard his name so suddenly. With a jolt he turned around to see what his band mate wanted – only to discover that said band mate was standing right behind him.

“Oh” Chinen giggled at the surprised sound that came over his boyfriend’s lips. He stood so close in front of him that he could feel the other one’s breath on his face. They were alone in their dressing room and Chinen intended to take full advantage of that – since technically no one else knew the two of them were dating.

Chinen wrapped his arms around Takaki’s neck and gave him a peck on the lips. Takaki still looked surprised and confused but his body reacted quicker than his brain and he kind of managed to guide one of his hands to the back of Chinen’s neck and pull him closer.

Chinen started covering Takaki in feather-light, little kisses, which grew less light and little once Takaki had taken his face into his hands and caught him in a long hungry kiss that left Chinen’s skin burn wherever it touched Takaki’s. He could feel one of Takaki’s hands tracing down his spine, the other one still holding his face close to his own. The only thing that made their lips part from that point on was their inconvenient need for air to breathe.

“Hold on, I’ll get my phone”, Keito yelled over his shoulder as he was already running towards the dressing room. Once he reached the door he flung it open and – froze. His brain couldn’t comprehend what his eyes were seeing. Those two entangled bodies in the corner of the room didn’t make sense to him. They hadn’t noticed him yet either. 

He was still in shock when he turned around, stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. For a while he could just stand in front of the closed door and stare blankly. “what” was the only word he could form. From inside the dressing room he heard muffled noise and Takaki’s voice call his name. He decided to just walk back to the others.

He never got his phone.


End file.
